percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
My Story Begins Ch 8
Chapter 8 As the minotaur turned around to make another pass at Megan and Karena, I ran from my spot in the narrow hall and jumped onto the monsters back. It didn’t seem to notice at first and started to charge at Megan. As it ran I clung to the fur on its back and reached its head, pulling at one of the horns causing him to change direction and slam against the wall. Megan used this opportunity to run up and slash at his knee, causing him to fall to the ground before her other sword slashed across his chest. The monster started to turn to dust and I fell a few feet when I failed to let go of the monsters horn that started to fade with the rest of his body. “What was that? That had to be the single dumbest thing I have ever seen anyone do. Did you even have a backup plan if that didn’t work?” she yelled at me as she walked over to check on Karena. I was kind of angry at her by this point. She had never bothered be before now because I actually liked people that would say exactly what they had on their minds but I just saved her and she was yelling at me for it. “Listen! My plan was to save your life and the least you can do is thank me. I bet you have been doing this a long time, but I’m new at this and I stink with this sword and now Karena is hurt.” I had no idea where all this anger was coming as I couldn’t stop. Looking at Karena on the floor like that I went from anger to depression. “Maybe you should've just let that cyclopes eat me.” “This is my first quest,” Megan whispered under her breath as a tear fell from her cheek. She then whipped it away trying to make sure I didn’t see before turning to face me and raising her voice to a level that I could hear clearly. “This was actually my first quest. I thought that it would be easy and overestimated my own abilities. This is more my fault and I’m sorry. Thank you for saving me, now we better get out of here before something unplanned happens. Here, you can carry Karena and I’ll guide the way out.” She then looked at my sword and added “And maybe while we’re in Hawaii, we can find you a weapon that suits your style. Now let’s get going Slowpoke,” she said and for a second I thought I saw a smile form on her lips before she looked away from me and back to Karena. I lifted the unconscious girl onto my back as Megan pulled a small staff from her pack that expanded allowing her to use it as a walking stick. I couldn’t tell how bad she was hurt in the darkness of the hall, but I was ready to carry her on my back as well if she needed. We had passed by a few halls that looked the like small hallway we had entered from and I wondered where they went, but Megan just passed them as if looking for one door that was special. “There it is,” she yelled as I saw a small hallway and above the entrance was the picture of…a palm tree? There was no way it could be that easy. She waved her hand telling me to come along and we began to walk down the narrow path until she found a delta along the wall and pressed it. A doorway opened and for a second I was blinded by a bright light, almost dropping Karena when I raised a hand to block the sun’s rays. “Alright follow me,” she called as we walked to a nearby medical station on the beach. She then started talking to one of the doctors. I could hear the full conversation, but I think she was telling him that Karena was surfing and hit a reef. I was thinking that no one would believe her, but he walked over told us to come inside. We laid her down on one of the beds as the doctor got some bandages and told us that we could come back in an hour to check on her. We walked back onto the beach and Megan grabbed a small round object and ate it. A second later she retracted her staff and was able to walk just fine after taking a few test jumps. “Nectar and ambrosia, in candy form. It won’t heal a stab to the chest or anything but it is good for the small stuff. I promised to find you a weapon, didn’t I? Come with me, we have somebody to meet,” she said as she turned around and watched the smoke rise out of the volcano. “I just hope he is in a good mood.” Chapter 9: I Chill with the God of Forges [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive''']] Category:Nolan Swift Series Category:Darkcloud1111 Category:My Story Begins